Revenge is sweet, and it's best served cold
by obsessive16
Summary: Jane came back almost a month ago. Everythig seemed perfect but then tragedy happened again. CBI team reunites to find out who wants revenge and who wants to kill them . Minelli is dead, Hightower almost died. Who's next ? How Jane will react for Lisbon being in huge danger? It's not RJ story.
1. Chapter 1

Since Jane got back everything seemed to be just was happy about her new job, Jane was grateful that he can live around normal people again and be close to Teresa and Cho was trying to hide it but he was very happy too that he had his friends around again. Earlier , it was more difficult. He lived in Austin, Jane in the middle of nowhere, Lisbon in DC and Grace and Wayne still in California. Cho remembered when Jane accused him of not being happy too see him. He was ,but he wasn't pleased about the fact that he actually is glad to see him again. They went trough soo much together, all CBI squad. They were a family and oh well, you can't choose your was very happy that Lisbon was around again . She was his friend and a mentor for more than decade, he owned her everything. It's not like he didn't liked Fisher, she was okay and she preferred to mind her own business, but seeing Jane and Lisbon again made him very nostalgic about warm atmosphere of CBI. They felt there like at home. Went they got back Cho wanted to bring up to life some of their traditions like post case pizza. Without pineapple of course. Overall everything seemed soo good, soo good to be true.

Jane came back from Island completely was still himself but he was more chilled and relaxed. Maybe revenge was a good cure for demons after all? People saw that he sleeps better, Jane also smiled a lot more. He used to do this very often but it was more like a mask now it was knew that working with FBI was good for him, that was his second chance and he didn't wanted to waste came back to start a new live , preferably with Lisbon by his 's missing her soo much when he was gone, it was killing him years there help him realize that he is in love with her and it's time to bring their relationship on the next was rather surprised that Lisbon wasn't expecting this because he couldn't be more obvious in his relationship changed a lot ,tho. There was always something different about them, some sort of intimate vibe, connection on a level that only Jane and Lisbon could reach. They could communicate without words, it was something that stayed the same. When Jane got back he started to make more bold moves towards was flirtatious and he was complimenting her all the time. She seemed to be the only person that didn't notice that. She was flirting back but it was more like a reflex . She's changed Lisbon wasn't his boss anymore she enjoyed his tricks and jokes , during the CBI times they were driving her nuts ,now she was amused by most of really were like partners or more like partners in crime because she was helping him a lot too.

It was normal day at the office. Most of people from FBI building was already at their places or on their ways there. Jane was giving Lisbon a ride home , they're talking and joking his phone called he asked her to pick it up.

" _Hmm, it's Cho."_ she told him

" _What's up Cho?"_

He looked at her and noticed that her face suddenly changed soo he stopped the car and looked at her.

" _Yeah, we're on our way "_ she whispered and hang up.

Jane got very worried.

" _Lisbon , you are scaring me here, what happened?"_ he asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

She was pale and teary.

" _Minelli is dead"_ Lisbon barely managed to say it out loud. It seemed soo bizarre for her.

Jane felt how world's slowing was the same story all over again, people close to him were dying he that dangerous for his friends? Jane started to believe that he's a bad luck for other people but it couldn't be his fault, RJ was dead.

" _Oh ..when? How? "_ he started rambling

Teresa took couple deep breaths to avoid bursting into tears and said:  
 _"It's not the worst, someone was trying to kill Hightower but she's okay. She went to Grace and Wayne for help. They are all in Austin with Cho. We have to get back to the office. Someone is after us Jane. "_

Soo apparently easy, safe live wasn't destine for Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope it's not too confusing ;)

"Someone is after us Jane"

They arrived at FBI office, both quite nervous. Jane noticed how scared Lisbon was so he was trying to stay calm, for both of them.

In the elevator Lisbon was avoiding eye contact with him, she was practically at the other end of the place, helpless.

Teresa for the first time in a long time had no idea how to act but then she noticed that Jane is squeezing her hand.

She looked at him with her teary eyes and a weak smile. The truth was, he showed her support when she needed it the most.

When the elevator stopped Lisbon put the mask of a tough cop agaun. Jane felt nice when he realized that she decided to show him her feelings, seeing her that vulnerable was a rare experience .

It really meant a lot. He let her hand go and they went to see their team.

Jane was in Austin only for three weeks soo he didn't have time to visit Grace and Wayne.

Even under those circumstances he was a little excited. He really missed them .They only skyped once when he got back.

When Van Pelt noticed him her worried face disappeared for a second and she smiled.

"Jane"

"Grace" he smiled back and hugged her. Her body language told him that she was very happy to see him. Same old Grace, always honest like an open book.

"It's good to see you" she told him. Lisbon wasn't the only one worried about Jane when he was gone but only Teresa had been in contact with him.

Grace and the rest of the CBI team were kept in the dark for two years.

"It's good to see you guys. I missed you " he said truthfully. It was his only family. They went through a lot together, these four people sacrificed for him way too much. He'll never forget them that.

"We missed you too, Jane" said Rigsby and gave him a quick hug.

Lisbon hugged them quickly too and asked :

"Where is Hightower?"

"I'm here Lisbon" they heard familiar voice. Maddeline just left Abbot's office. She looked good as always, she only had a bandage on her wrist and couple bruises.

Jane felt weirdly relieved when he saw her. His relationship with Hightower was very weird. His favorite CBI boss always called him Patrick. He really appreciated that, it showed her sympathy.

She hugged Lisbon and looked at Jane.

"Maddeline" he gave her a small smile

"Patrick , It's good to see you breathing and free" That's what she said. What she she really meant by that was : I'm glad you killed the psychopath who took away my life.

"It's good to see you breathing too, but I heard someone wanted to take it away from you"

"Yeah, we will talk about that later."

"Abbott is talking to my friend from CPD . He wants Minelli's case" said Rigsby.

"I heard that there's a note involved. That's why they know that someone wants revenge." Even Cho looked a little stressed.

"Why do you think someone is after us?" asked Lisbon.

They were all sitting around a table in conference room , like they used to in joined them after talking with CPD.

"They will send us all the files first thing in the morning"

"Thanks boss, we appreciate that" told him Lisbon.

"There's no problem. He was connected to all of you soo it's also my problem"

Abbott was amazing. Having 60 % of old CBI team meant trouble but it was worth it .If after shutting down CBI someone told him that they will end up as a team he wouldn't believe , not for a second but it happened.

"Do you recall any significant enemies?' he asked.

"You know Dennis, we were quite effective as a team" Jane's words made everyone smile. Like if 12 years of working together just drifted in front of their eyes.

"Before files will arrive whe can choose couple names. Everyone needs to choose one name that came to their head first" proposed Rigsby.

"Wow, I taught you guys something" Jane laughed, Lisbon only looked at him with an amusement

"But it's a good idea" he admitted quickly..

"Okay, soo I'll go with Volker. It's not his style I know, but he could hired someone" Lisbon came with the first was an obvious one.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy but what about Darcy ? " everyone looked at Rigsby with a small disbelief.

" Who's Darcy?" asked Abbot.

"She's a former FBI agent " told him Lisbon.

Thinking about Darcy made them uncomfortable. They didn't talk about RJ in two years.

"Her stalker made her crazy" Hightower was the one to start explaining.

It wasn't enough, Abbott still looked confused because he didn't know what it had to do with anything.

"Guys that's okay. I made piece with my past. We can talk about McAllister. Really, I'm fine" he assured them. They were looking at him quietly.

Somehow they were sure that he told them that truthfully but they also noticed that he didn't call him Red John.

McAllister was a meaningless garbage for Jane and he showed it by taking away from him the only thing that made him powerful after his death. Team felt kinda proud of Jane.

"Susan Darcy, she had a mental breakdown after McAllister's people killed Luther Wainwrithg . Before that he was kinda stalking her" Cho explained everything to Abbott and Kim who just joined them.

"Okay, now I see why you'd pick her Rigsby"

"Any other ideas?" Fisher was amazed by this view. She was looking at six people reunited to fight with their demons, once again. They seemed stronger together.

Seeing Cho worried and around his friends was fascinating for her, so he had a soul after all.

"Haibach " Jane suspected that either Grace or Lisbon will choose him, it was Grace.

"We made couple mistakes ..they were very unfortunate for him" That name made was weirdly special for Lisbon. She knew his was a bad person but she felt guilty for what happened to him.

It was very painful, thinking about how many people were dead of damaged somehow because of Red John. Van Pelt had a moment of weakness and he thought about Greg.

She was young and naive back then but even after all those years thinking about it made her feel terrible.

'I was very curious about your idea but you've been very quiet Jane" Hightower was first to said it out laud , but not the first one to notice. He looked very tired and like he was somewhere else.

"I don't know . Maybe someone from visualize?" It was very thin choice but to be honest old CBI team had a lot of enemies in California. It could be anyone .

"Stilles is dead" Said Cho with a doubt in his voice.

"But his cult is probably not" Jane taught Lisbon a lot but the most important lesson was - nothing is impossible.

They decided to call it a night and go home. That case was their priority right now, they had to be on the top of their game. Jane as usual was giving Lisbon a ride. He stopped the car in front of her house.

"Soo, maybe I should stay with you Teresa? We're not safe right now" He was sincerely worried about her. He almost lost her once he didn't want to risk again. She gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about me Jane. I'm wearing a gun soo I'll be fine" she winged at him . Jane was suspecting that from her. She was "rocket pocket unbreakable " agent Lisbon after all.

"Okay, just be careful okay? Don't do your jogging thing at 5 am tomorrow please. Streets are very empty then, you know no witnesses . Just humor me and listen to me once "

She realized that he really was worried. She touched his palm gently and looked at him with appreciation .

"Goodnight Jane"

"Goodnight Teresa"

He watched her entering her house and he left. Back then he didn't know that for the first time in his life he's going to regret trusting her and leaving her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Every person connected to the case received a text from Cho:

"9 am. Don't be late"

All of them except from Lisbon arrived there on time, even Jane. Patrick started to get nervous after fifteen minutes. He began to fumble with an empty mug. Once again time stopped for him. He felt helpless and cut out from reality. They all were very upset and anxious, none of them could feel safe. Cho was spinning around the room with a cellphone in his hand, he called her five times.

"DAMN IT!" Cho tend to get very emotional when his beloved ones were in danger.

Seeing his like this was very weird for people from the FBI . He always seemed emotionless for them .

"Maybe she has a problem with her car? Or she's sick ? It could be something silly" Fisher was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Lisbon hasn't been sick since 2007." said Rigsby.

"And she's never late" told her Hightower and every person in the room agreed with her.

"She is solid like a soldier. Something happened, we need to go to check her home" Cho got up quickly, maybe Abbott was the boss but Cho wasn't even close to asking for permission

Jane couldn't 's move. It's been a while since his friends saw him being soo absent .Grace sat next to him and gently touched his arm. He looked blankly at her.

"Jane..someone needs to go to Lisbon's. If you don't feel like going I can stay here with you"

Patrick gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you Grace, I wanna go."

Abbott and Kim were feeling useless. They really wanted to be there for CBI team but apparently all the needed was each other. People from FBI didn't know this side of Jane, well known for his friends.

Jane valued his friendship with Grace but he was treating her more like a daughter. He didn't know why. Maybe because when they first met she was still a kid. Naive, innocent , someone had to show her the real world . Grace never told anyone but she never forgot about his yin-yang rule.

They all went to Lisbon's place, they even brought couple young agents with them. Jane run towards her door first. He didn't need a key to get in, it was open. He froze almost immediately. Her place was a mess, at least she didn't give up without a fight. Team searched the place, they found nothing: no blood. When Jane heard "Clear" he sat down on Lisbon's horrible purple couch. Patrick never understood why on earth she bought it.

"I need to go report her disappearance " Abbott left the house to make the call.

Jane noticed some young agent going through Lisbon' stuff. He found a big box with letters in it.

"Don't touch it ! That's private ! " Jane snapped at him which brought attention of the rest.

Confused agent looked at Cho .

"Give him the box " older agent ordered him.

Jane placed the box on his lap, trying to hold back his tears. She still had his letters, all of them. Every single one of them was special for him, when he was writing them he felt like for the first time he can be 100% honest with her. Letters from the loneliest place on Earth, from the place which help him realized that he loves her and he needs to get back because it will eat him alive. Jane took a deep breath and whispered to himself :

"Where are you Lisbon?"

This one is short because the next one is focused on what really happened to Lisbon and where she is now..


	4. Chapter 4

Couple hours earlier

"Goodnight Jane"

"Goodnight Teresa"

Lisbon entered her house and she watched Jane through the window until he left. He was really worried about her and she understood that. The memory of red mark on her face gave her chills. She remembered waking up in hospital and Jane was there , by her side trying to calm her down. For the first time their roles were reversed.

Lisbon wasn't fully unpacked yet . She knew that someday it will have to happen, all the boxes were driving her crazy. Took her a while to find her yoga pants and favorite " Lisbon" sport shirt. It reminded her of the time when she had to pretend mental breakdown, that was fun. She brushed her teeth and went to bed. She felt asleep very quickly, it was a warm, quiet night.

Lisbon was a light sleeper , a noise was enough to wake her up. This time was no different. She took her gun and went to check what's going on. Suddenly someone hit her in the head with a glass vase. She dropped her gun, they were struggling for couple minutes , she couldn't see his face, he was in a mask. Lisbon noticed that he knew what to do, he was a pro . Probably a soldier or a law enforcement officer. Only people with a proper training could fight like that. The last thing she remembered was smell of chloroform.

* * *

She woke up with a huge headache .When she wanted to touch her forehead she realized that she can' t, her hands were tied with a chain. The chain was hanging on a ceiling hook. It made seating impossible. She was in a basement: dark, cold and dirty.

"HELLO !?" screaming was probably a very bad idea but she did it anyway.

Lisbon waited couple minutes but when doors opened she couldn't believe.

"You ?! How is that even possible ? " she whispered .

"Hello Teresa, is always good to see you . Circumstances are not the best but I'm glad anyway"

 **FBI**

They checked almost every lead they had. Only three suspects were left: agent Darcy , Tommy Volker and Richard Haibach.

 **Tommy Volker**

Prison in California help with transporting him to Texas. Seeing him in a orange suits made Jane very happy. He wanted to take a picture to show it to Lisbon later .

"Jane are you going with me ? " Cho was to one who had to interrogate Volker.

" Oh yeah"

He entered the interrogation room and caught an eye contact with him right away.

Volker smiled .

"Agent Cho ! ! FBI huh ? That's a nice change "

"Tommy Volker, my favorite psychopath " Jane gave him a fake smile.

" I always thought I'm agent Lisbon's favorite . Where is she ? I was hoping for a little reunion "

"That's why we're here , Volker ." Jane loved Cho's interrogations , he always thought that Cho was as good as he was in getting the truth out of people.

"Did something happen to my favourite agent ? That's a shame but sadly it wasn't me. "

Volker's tone and words really pissed Jane but he could see that Tommy was being honest.

Patrick gave Cho a look and they both stood up .

"Let me now when you find her , well if you will find her or at least tell her I say hi " he gave them a small smile. He was a creep and a psychopath but he wasn't the one who kidnapped Lisbon.

 **Richard Haibach.**

Grace was working on Haibach's case with Lisbon so she really wanted to talk to him but she haven't done that in a while so she took Fisher with her.

"Soo what I should know about him?" asked her Kim.

"He's a creep" she told her and they entered the room.

Haibach hasn't changed a bit . Kim noticed a missing finger.

"Unbelievable ! You ginger?! again ? And you brought a friend with you how nice ! Hi , I'm Richard Haibach and this woman and her team destroyed my life. Well, the helped Patrick Jane with it.

Kim wanted to smile when she heard that Jane had something to do with it but she abstained .

"Hi , I'm special agent Kim Fisher. I just want to ask you couple questions ."

"Sure, but not without my lawyer. She's on her way ." he always knew what he was doing.

The girls couldn't stand the awkward silence between them and Haibach, he was too creepy soo they waited for his lawyer outside.

When she arrived they started interrogating him .

"How do you feel about agent Lisbon ?"

" She destroyed my life .She as guilty as Jane of course. I hate them both. Is he here ? Is he to ashamed to look me in the eyes after what happened to me ? " he almost screamed and pointed at him palm.

"Lisbon is missing " Grace told him . After saying it she noticed a small smile on his face.

"Well it wasn't me but someone smart for sure. Want to hurt someone ? Hurt the person he cares about the most. In Jane's case that would be Lisbon am I right?"

They both knew that he was right but for Fisher it was the first confirmation. She always thought they were close but she couldn't figure out how close.

" Are you accusing my client of something ?" his attorney wasn't very good, that was the first time she'd spoken.

"No, you are free for now. I hope I won't see you again " told him Van Pelt.

"Oh believe me , I hope so too."

 **Darcy**

"Jane " Rigsby was standing in front of Jane but Patrick was somewhere else. He didn't answer..

"JANE !" he called a little louder.

"Yeah ? "

"Darcy is here in Austin in a clinic for people..with problems. "

"Great, let's go " he stood up quickly and went with Rigsby to talk with Darcy.

The clinic was clean , with white walls. They were sitting in a room where all the patients were hanging out. Seeing Darcy like this was heartbreaking. Jane remembered her as a strong, interesting woman. Woman sitting next to them was tired, lost , sad and broken.

Rigsby let Jane handled it.

"Susan, do you remember me ?"

Darcy looked at him .

"Patrick, yeah " her voice was quiet and warm.

"Yes, and this is Wayne." he pointed at his friend.

"Why are you here ?"

"I wanted to ask you if someone interesting visited you recently."

Darcy was thinking for a minute .

"Yeah , your colleague from the CBI."

"Lisbon?" asked her Rigsby with a doubt in his voice.

"Noo, a man. Tall, gray ..he would be very handsome but he had a nasty burn on his face. I didn't remembered him but he told me we worked together soo I blamed the drugs, you know ?"

Rigsby noticed that Jane's face changed. He already knew and apparently he was kinda scared by his discovery.

"The man , what did he ask you ? "

"If I'm mad at you Jane, Lisbon and your team and If I ever thought about revenge ." Her mind felt sharp for a second and she realized what's going on and she have him a scared look.

" We need to go , see you Susan ." Jane and confused Rigsby left the clinic.

Patrick've been very quiet , Rigsby couldn't wait any longer.

"What's going on Jane ! ? You know who kidnapped her ?"

"I think but it's hard to believe because he supposed to be dead."

"Well, tell me. I'm dying here Jane."

* * *

I think it's pretty obvious huh ? what do you think ? :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Jane , tell me. I'm dying here. "

Jane knew that it's gonna sounds crazy, actually it was crazy but possible.

"Haffner " he said with a confidence in his voice.

Rigsby looked at him with a disbelief.

"WHAT ?!"

They were in the car, driving to the office so Wayne looking at him and not on the road was the last thing Jane needed.

"Eyes on the road , Rigsby. I don't want to die here. We have things to do. "

He listened to his advice and focused on driving.

"You know that's crazy , right ? He's dead. "

"It wouldn't be the craziest thing we've ever seen ." Jane spitted out some truth tea over there and the both knew it. They spent rest of the road in silence.

* * *

Rest of the team was busy with brain storming. Hightower noticed that Abbott was acting weird in his office. She went to check out on him.

"Hi Abbott " She sat down on a chair and looked at him.

He was doing something on his computer and definitely avoiding eye contact.

"How can I help you ?" he asked her.

"I think I should be asking you that. What's bugging you Dennis ? " She gave him a concern look then crossed her legs to feel and look more self-confident.

Abbott was amazed by every woman from Sacramento that he had pleasure to meet. Lisbon made a great impression on him from the very first second. _"I'm special agent in charge Teresa Lisbon"_. She was a great lieder, loyal to her team. He was more than happy that he had her in his team. There was a huge heart and a soul of a fighter in her small body. He didn't know Grace well, and he suspected that having a daughter changed her but Cho told him that she's "hardcore" which was a really weird statement coming out from Kimball Cho. Abbott was a good people reader, years of experience taught him that. Grace was a loving wife and mother but with a dark side. He saw it thanks to Lisbon's disappearance. He would never want to mess with her, with any member of this little family for that matter. Madeline was no different: interesting woman with a tough baggage of experience.

"Wow, you're good." He gave her a small smile.

"I certainly like to think so. Well?"

"I..should I be worried about Jane ? We both know better than Jane and Lisbon that they are important to each other. "

"I work in law enforcement a long ..I mean a LONG time. I watched partners come on go , fight , becoming couples but I have never seen partnership that strong. They love each other, I always felt that but it's not the most important thing. This is love based of unbreakable friendship. You had no idea how many sick stunts Jane has on his conscience..how she didn't shoot him is beyond me ." they both laughed.

Abbott wasn't completely in the dark, he read Jane's files ..well half of them . He had his own room with files and complains.

"What I'm trying to say that yes Lisbon's the most important person in his life but nothing makes him that effective like fighting for his beloved ones."

Dennis listened to her carefully. They were all very fascinating to him . He believed in all what she said.

"Okay, thank you Hightower. I feel better . "

When Hightower left his office Jane and Rigsby just entered the room. One look was enough, every person in the room knew right away that they brought bad news. Jane had " red john crazy eyes" which is both good and bad and Rigsby was a bit pale.

"What's up?" asked Cho.

Wayne and Patrick exchanged a quick look and sat down.

"We know who did this." Rigsby still couldn't believe it and Grace noticed it .

"That bad ? "

"It was Haffner . " Jane was the one to tell them.

Silence reigned in the room.

Patrick was thinking about one of his first night as a free man. He spent it with Lisbon . She didn't want him to spend a night in some lousy hotel.

" _Come on ! We have a lot of caching up to do " She gave him a small smile._

 _They both were unbelievably happy but also scared that it's just a was alone in the middle of nowhere for eighteen months and Teresa had a horrible, boring job .Letters from him were the most interesting thing in her life. She was miserable._

" _Stop smiling at me like that, it's creepy." She laughed, God he missed this laugh._

 _He wanted to hug her again, or touched her but it wouldn't be natural. To be honest the only thing he wanted to do was kissing her but they were far away from that._

" _I just missed you Lisbon , I'm happy to see you. "_

 _Lisbon was impressed, he was a different man. All the darkness was just gone, or hidden very very deep. She could see that he's genially happy to see her and vice versa._

" _I missed you to . " It felt soo good to be close to him again. She missed his smile, laugh, looks and their long series of eye contact. Every one had that person with whom silence was even more comfortable than talking. Jane was hers._

 _They were sitting on her couch, talking and drinking wine almost whole night. Then they fell asleep at opposite sides. She woke him up with a kick._

Jane smiled at this memory.

"Okay let's do this ! " Cho stood up, ready to work.

He didn't ask about anything, none of them did. Abbott started giving orders:

"Grace please help Wylie, you will be more powerful as a team. "

Grace walked towards Jason and sit at the desk next next to him .

"Rigsby, Cho contact every member of his CBI team, maybe on of them know something . Try to lay low, we don' know if he's alive yet. "

They stood up and left the room.

'Fisher ..Haffner was in FBI for a long time, find his former partner"

"On it boss." they were all ready do this everything they could to save Lisbon. Fisher wasn't a big fan of Jane but she liked Lisbon since the beginning . It was hard to find a female friend in the world of law enforcement officers.

"Hightower , we need to check the reports from the accident when he possibly died and try to find a clue in Minelli's files." told her Abbot.  
Hightower nodded her head. Dennis went to his office but Madeline made a stop to talk to Jane. He was looking at Lisbon's photo on one of the big screens.

She put her hand on his arm.

"Jane are you okay ? " Hightower was concerned and Jane of course noticed.

He took a deep breath and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah , let's catch the bastard. "

She saw look on his face, it wasn't new for her. She's seen it before and thanks to that she knew that he wasn't kidding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys ! Thank you for all the reviews and follows. It's my first longer story , I really appreciate that. This chapter is not very exciting but I really enjoy writing about interactions of the characters. You'll get more Lisbon in the next one ;)**

 **Grace &Wylie **

"Agent Van Pelt can I ask you something ? "

Wylie liked Grace. Finally someone who understood him and his love for computers. Seeing a geek in such a beautiful woman was a bit overwhelming for Jason.

She smiled at him .

"I'm not an agent , not anymore. Call me Grace."

"Jason " They shook hands .

"How was it ? Having Lisbon as your boss ? Don't get me wrong , she's a badass but she seems very chill, "

Grace laughed.

"Chill? Hell no , she was very strict but she had to be ."

"Jane" Wylie smiled.

"Yeah, I mean..I heard he's acting like an angel now." They both laughed and got back to work.

"Eureka!" Grace missed saying that, it's been a while.

"What did you find ? "

"I hacked into security system of jewelry shop which is vis-a-vis the mental centre. Here's our guy ." she pointed on a screen. Wylie saw tall guy in nice suit, they couldn't see his face though, he was careful."

"Eureka" Jason smiled.

 **Fisher**

Kim was ready to go and meet with Haffner's former partner when Jane stopped her.

"Fisher ! "

She looked at him, Kim didn't know him when he was chasing Red John, seeing him like this was a little bit scary and weird for her. He looked the same but there was something weird in his eyes.

"I would like to go with you. If you don't mind."

"Sure, you can tag along."

"Thank you Kim." He gave her a small smile.

 _Tom Hordon's house_

Fisher was knocking at the door until someone opened it for them. It was middle aged, well built man .

"Can I help you ?" he was slightly irritated.

"Hello sir. I'm special agent Kim Fisher and this is my colleague Patrick Jane. We're from FBI."

"Wait ,did you say Patrick Jane ? "They weren't surprised by the fact that Haffner might mention him.

"Yeah, every hour of every day."Patrick said sadly.

"You've got some nerve coming here." Jane knew that he's right. Ray and Stilles were victims of the race after Red John. He couldn't deny that.

"Can we talk ? We have couple questions."

"Sure." he let them in.

They sat in a living room , it was cold without photos on the fire place or something. Jane could tell that he was in the military.

"Were you in the military ?" He asked.

"Yeah, special forces." Hordon answered without looking at him.

'"We want to talk about your former partner." Kim was trying to stay respectful . He was FBI, one of them.

"I figured." He was cold , clearly not happy about their visit.

"How long you'd been partners?"

"Seven years, best friends since then. "

"Why you weren't at the funeral?" Jane found it weird.

Tom looked at him with anger. Hordon reminded them of Cho, all military people had some similar qualities. He was the type who always protect their friends and family and hates everyone who ever mess with them.

"I was working undercover in a gang, for over a year. I found out two months after the funeral." His voice was cold, he was still ignoring Jane's presence

"Did something weird happened lately .? Something unusual maybe ? " Fisher was very careful , she was trying to question him with the right set of questions. Without mentioning Haffner being alive.

"No ma'am.". Hordon's answers were always on point, nothing would slipped by accident.

"Okay, thank you . " Fisher noticed that he didn't even bother asking why they were here.

They left his apartment, he didn't walk them out .

"What do you think about him ?" Jane was being very polite and quiet so Kim was very curious about his opinion.

"He's clearly hiding something." That was all he said. Fisher knew that it wasn't all but she decided not to push . He was in his thinking place and bothering him in this kind of situation wouldn't be very smart of her.

 **Rigsby &Cho**

They were on their way to Santa Fe field office..

"Cho, did you know that Tork works in there ? "

"No." Cho was as talkative as always.

Rigsby smiled, he was missing working with Cho recently but he also felt a little envy about his work. Wayne wanted to work with FBI more than anything but he decided with Grace that they will stick to civilian's live: for Maddy's sake.

They didn't have problems with coming into the building or finding the right floor. When they left the elevator some young female agent asked them how she could help.

Cho flashed with his badge.

"Special agent Kimball Cho , this is Wayne Rigsby . We're looking for agent Rick Tork."

"Agent Melissa Beale. " they shook hands.

"Tork is over there ." She pointed on desk in the corner.

They thanked her and walked towards his desk, he didn't notice them . Tork was more focused on his paperwork.

"Tork" Rigsby was trying to attract his attention. He looked at them and smiled.

"It's good to see you guys." He stood up and shook hands with both of them. He didn't change a thing, but he seemed more self-confident. Apparently his height wasn't a problem anymore.

"How can I help you ?" he asked.

"Can we talk privately ?" Cho and Rigsby remembered about laying low so they couldn't talk in the office.

"Interrogation room?" Tork proposed.

"Maybe downstairs, in the park?" Wayne proposed the most private location. It was quiet and empty.

Agent Tork seemed a bit surprised but he went with them, no questions asked.

"So..how can I help you my friends ? "

"Lisbon is missing." said Rigsby.

Years of working with Jane taught them well. One look at his face was enough to be sure that he's honestly surprised and concerned, he had nothing to do with her kidnapping.

"Oh my God, do you have any suspects? Any leads?" He really wanted to help.

"We can't tell you yet. Are you in contact with your teammates from the CBI?" Tork wanted to smile, Cho was still Cho . FBI didn't change him at all. He liked working with him, he was great to work with, such a professional. Rick always thought that Cho is agent above all, then single man and friend for his beloved ones.

" Well, I haven't seen them since Haffner's funeral but I talked to them couple times. Masterson is in Europe , working for Interpol and Niskin works for LAPD."

"Can you give us their phone numbers? It'd save us time." Rigsby asked.

"Sure."

He gave them phone numbers, and said that he's here to help, anytime.

"See you Tork." They waited until Tork entered the building.

"What do you think?" Rigsby couldn't read anything from Cho's face.

"He's fine, we still need to contact Niskin and Masterson though."

They got back to the office in silence

 **Lisbon.**

She felt sore, her body was exhausted with this position . She couldn't sit and she was too tired to stand , she couldn't feel her arms. Haffner was standing couple meters from her, looking at her in the most creepy way.

"Why Ray?" she asked with a tired voice.

He laughed.

"Why? You ruined my life, you and your precious partner. I'm very sorry, I still like you Teresa, but if I wanna hurt him .. It was necessary." She couldn't believe that after all of this he still had a thing for her. She decided to ignore the fact that she's probably gonna die here for a second.

"Is Stilles alive ? " Maybe she was right? Maybe the visualize leader was unbreakable after all.

"I'm alive because his body covered me. I saw his body, he's very dead."

"How does that makes you feel ? "

"Seriously? 'How does that makes you feel' " He mocked her.

"He was a leader of your cult. " After she'd said it she realized that she made a mistake calling visualize "cult". She made him mad.

"It's not a cult and stop with those stupid questions. Don't try this Jane's crap on me. It won't work. "  
"Okay.. Can I get something to drink ? "

"Not really." he answered roughly.

"Well if you won't give me something to drink I'm gonna die in..48 hours? Or less. I don't think you want that." This time " Jane's crap" worked. He gave her couple sips of water and stepped back again.

"Soo..what now? " She asked a little bit worried because she could only imagine bad scenarios.

"Yeah, about that. I think Jane already figured out that I have you soo we need to record some nice message for him . "

That sentence gave her chills. She felt paralyzed.

"But?" There was always a "but".

"You don't look convincingly enough." As he said it someone entered the room. Two men , very masculine, they looked like people who are being paid for torturing people. Lisbon knew that it's not gonna be pretty. They had couple scary tools with them . She gave Haffner a frightened look.

"I'm sorry Teresa." He whispered and left the room. The last thing he heard was her scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys ! I'm so sorry, I'd been on a short vacation without my laptop ;(**

The team finished their work for today, they were discussing recent discovers.

"So the only lead we have is the fact that Haffner's partner acted sketchy?" Abbott couldn't believe in that. It shouldn't be a complicated case. They knew who did it and why but things are more difficult when the villain practically doesn't exist . They couldn't ask anyone about it because it could scared him off.

"What did you find it the files ?" asked Cho.

"Nothing much , well the case of the explosion was closed in the most sloppy way ever, but can you blame them ? They wanted to close this as soon as possible. Blake association probably had something to do with that too soo Haffner is probably alive, they only found his DNA . " explained Hightower.

"So..why can't we find him ?! " snapped Cho, it was unexpected. They were all expecting that Jane will be the one who will loose his temper but no. He was calm, too calm actually. Something was going on in his head and it was nothing good.

Wylie entered the room looking very pale.

"What happened Wylie ?" Kim seemed concerned. She was always trying to act cold and distanced but she liked the young agent.

"I..I think you should see something." He said with a weak voice.

They all followed Wylie to the center of their office. Jane was first to saw a video playing on one of the big screens. Wylie replayed it , it was a video from Haffner.

They all felt that their heart beat is faster than usual. They saw Haffner's face, covered with burns and wrinkles. He looked even creepier than usual.

"Hi guys, it's been almost 48 hours so you probably figured out that I am behind Teresa's disappearance . Oh , of course you did, Jane's there . " His smiled gave Kim and Grace chills. Men of the group felt anger. Van Pelt looked at Jane : his face was emotionless but the impact of this video was visible. His fist was clenched and his eyes were cold.

"I'll give you 24 hours . If you won't find me I'll kill her. You know how much I like Teresa, right ? I don't really want to kill her. " Ray made a puppy face to camera, it made them even more angry.

"I believe in you..Jane." This last sentence made this personal. He hated the entire team but his anger was focused on Jane.

After that camera went on Lisbon. Seeing Lisbon soo weak, beaten ..her body was covered with bruises and cuts. Nothing deep or life threatening but she was exhausted. This was too much,they've never seen her so vulnerable before. Jane left the room in a rush. Grace wanted to go after him but Hightower stopped her.

"Do you mind ?" she asked her.

Van Pelt let her go and gave Rigsby a concerned look. He touched her arm gently .

"It's okay Grace. Let the others help too, she can handle Jane ." Her husband told her with a small smile.

Abbott got on the platform and ordered with a raised voice :

"Okay people ! Let's find this guy ! Checked every possible option ! Find something ! A parking ticket, some property in the middle of nowhere, location.. ANYTHING ! And bring his former partner here. Let's break him! "

* * *

Jane was sitting in an empty room , he found it during his first day here. He was sick of loneliness but he figured that he'll need it one day. Sadly, he was right. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so helpless, when he couldn't handle with his emotions. Jane was crying and he could do nothing about it . He wanted to curl on the floor and just stay here forever. Hightower sat down next to him. They were sitting in silence, their arms touching. She wanted to let him know that she's here for him without saying anything. Jane was trying to swallow his tears.

"It's happening again." he whispered.

"No Jane, it's not you fault. Don't blame yourself. " It was heartbreaking to see that Jane was taking all the blame, again.

"How? He hates me so..he took away the most important person to me , like McAllister took my family from me. "

"He wants to hurt us all, he knows that Lisbon is .well let's be honest the glue of this little family. Obviously he wants to hurt you the most but you did nothing wrong, okay? It's not your fault that he's a psychopath. " she assured him.

He looked at her with teary eyes and nodded.

"You need to calm down and be the top of you game. Lisbon is right there hoping that you'll safe her. She's counting on you, we can't let her down, right?" Hightower gave him a small smile.

"Okay," he still looked worried she decided to give him a second and after touching his arm she left the room.

"How is he ?" Cho was worried about Jane.

"He will be fine." Maddeline was sure about that.

* * *

When Jane entered the room he saw Tom Hordon. Kim was taking him to an interrogation room. She left him with Abbott and Cho. If it wasn't about Lisbon he would even feel bad for the guy. Cho or Abbott is a one thing but together? It's gonna be interesting.

Tom Hordon should feel intimidated by those two, but you can't scare a well trained agent like that so easily.

"How's Haffner, Hordon?" asked Cho. They decided not to hide with it anymore.

"What do you mean? I haven't been on the cemetery lately." He was a good actor. They had to give him that.

He gave them a confused look.

"Cut the act Hordon. " Abbott felt tired with all the game.

"I have no idea what you're talking about , sir." Even Jane wouldn't be able to read anything from his face. Was Tom a psychopath too ?

They showed him the video. His body posture, face, voice ..everything suddenly changed.

"I won't tell you a thing. " He told him with a cold voice.

Abbott and Cho looked at each other. That was it, game was close to the end.

Cho turned the cameras off and covered the curtains. It was no time for caring about the rules.

Took them twenty-five minutes to break him. Cho left the room .

Rest of the team looked at him with a small disbelief.

"Rick Jones, check this guy." he ordered Wylie.

" Do we wanna know ? " ask him Rigsby after noticing blood on Cho's palm.

"No." Cho left the room and went to the bathroom.

More than twenty minutes later Wylie found something.

"Guys, guys !" He had to yell, they were all resting. When they heard his voice they stood up straight away.

"Who did you found ? " ask him Kim.

" Well, Rick Jones is obviously a fake identity but someone rent a car for this name and went to San Antonio .I found a picture from street camera." It was obviously him in the driver's seat.

"Okay, I'll alert San Antonio field office that we're going to visit them . " said Abbott and left to make a call.

"And we're bringing Hordon with us ." said Cho. They all were thinking the same; he could be useful at some point.

Two hours later they were on their way to San Antonio .

Office in San Antonio was slightly smaller. Three agents were standing in front of it . Two of them took Hordon to an interrogation room. The third one was the supervisor agent ; tall, bald , in his fifties .

"Special agent Jackson Smith. "

"Special agent Dennis Abbott." they shook hands , then Dennis introduced the rest of his team.

"Thank you so much for help ." thanked him Fisher.

"It's always good to help when agent's life is on the line. Now, let's catch him and save your friend."

 **Sorry , it's short but I wanted to post it right away .**


End file.
